freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Duell
Eddie is one of the main male protagonists in the Forever Alone and the Broken Series. He is the biological father of Maria Archer. X-boyfriend of Amber Wise, due to being under compulsion and sleeping with Elle. He is currently dating his childhood friend Olivia Walker. 'History' Eddie was born on August 3rd to Mrs. and Mr. Duell in Seaside. His family is quite rich and he likes to surf the waves in Seaside. He had a crush on Amber Wise since grade school. She in return felt the same feelings and they dated, though they broke up in September of 2013. For centries, the Duell family have been known in the art of healing. Eddie has very strong healing abilties like the rest of his family. 'Forever Alone II' Eddie was first introduced as a surfer who liked to surf, and Amber liked to watch him, and has a crush on him for awhile, and he had a crush on her as well. When Elle exposed that Amber liked Eddie to Maggie, he found out, and soon, the two become a couple. Amber ended her friendship with Elle, and the two walked off happly down the halls of St. Stars High School. 'Forever Alone Finale' Forever Alone Part 1, 3, 4 Eddie is first seen making out with Amber, and Nisha thought to herself for them to to get a room. And then, he walks her to her classes as well. Then, Maggie starts flirting with Eddie, much to Amber's agony.Then, when Maggie orders Amber to get away from her "Boyfriend" Eddie is appalled and threatens her, and clearly states he doesn't like her and never has. Maggie ends up getting dentintion, and Amber and Eddie Embrace. he is seen at the end of Part 4 with the gang as they walk into the doorway to toe High School. Forever Alone The Finale Part 5 Forever Alone The Finale part 6 Forever Alone The Finale Part 7 Forever Alone The Finale Part 8 Forever Alone The Finale Part 9 Forever Alone The Finale Part 10 The Broken 'Personailty' Eddie is a good natured person. He always stands up for his friends, and protects and loves Amber Wise, who is is long term girlfriend of two years. When Maggie tried to get him to like her and dump Amber, he kept pushing Maggie away and tried to ignore her, proving he is in love with Amber, and will do anything for her. He is even cool with telling his friends he is a Healer. He is shown to be swift and very calm when it comes to dangerous situations. He is very smart in the art of healing, and can almost solve anything that is thrown at him. When he is around Amber, he acts like a whole other person, because no matter his mood, when he see's her, he just comes over joyed with happiness. In Book 2, he became more careless and demanding, Ethan describing him as going to get drunk often with his fake "buddies". He tried to take Maria from Amber by force, even giving her papers signing the custody of their child to him. Though he thinks what he is doing is whats best for his child, it is actually the beginning of his undoing. Over the course of the series, he has gone from a good person, to a narsasistic asshole. 'Appearance' Eddie stands at 5 11'' and has a musclur build. He has dirty blond air that he usaully let's it falls where it pleases. He wears mostly atheltic style and is fair skinned. He has blue eyes like his mother. He wears cargo shirts with sperry's often. He has a tan, and aquamarine colored eyes. 'Abilities' Eddie is seen to be a healer. When he healed Nisha, her wound was completely gone, proving he has probley mastered his abilities, and uses it for good and heals people who are hurt or dying. Only his family, Amber, Nisha, and Cel know about his healing powers. 'Relationships' 'Trivia''' *He is the only known healer in the series. It was hinted his family were healers as well, but was never shown Category:Seaside Category:Characters